1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an electro-optical device, an electro-optical device manufacturing method, and an electronic apparatus.
2. Related Art
In recent years, an electro-optical device using organic light emitting diodes (OLED) as light emitting elements has been used in an electronic apparatus capable of forming a virtual image, such as a head mount display. As an example of the electro-optical device, as disclosed in JP-A-2015-62194, a device that includes reflection layers for respective pixels and adjusts light paths based on optical distances between the reflection layers and pixel electrodes with cavity structures has been proposed.
Furthermore, JP-A-2006-18085 discloses an electro-optical device in which pixels are arrayed in a display region displaying an image and dummy pixels that do not contribute to display of the image actually are arrayed in an adjacent region around the display region. The pixels in the display region include light emitting elements in which light emitting layers are interposed between anodes and cathodes. On the other hand, no anode is formed in the dummy pixels in the adjacent region.
In the device having the configuration as disclosed in JP-A-2015-62194, a power supply line is used as the reflection layer in some cases. In such a case, defects on insulating films that are formed between the power supply line as the reflection layer and the pixel electrodes may cause the power supply line and the pixel electrodes to be short-circuited. For example, the defects on the insulating films tend to be generated on the boundary between the display region and the adjacent region around the display region.
In JP-A-2006-18085, the electrodes (anodes) configuring the light emitting elements of the pixels in the display region are not provided in the dummy pixels in the adjacent region. This configuration causes steps corresponding to film thicknesses of the electrodes to be generated between the display region and the adjacent region. Accordingly, uniformity of etching of insulating films is lowered and the above-described defect can be generated in some cases. Furthermore, due to lowering in the uniformity of the etching of the insulating films, the light path lengths are not stable and desired wavelengths cannot be obtained in the pixels in some cases.